


To Love Yourself

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, wearing the other ones clothes trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Markus loves his boyfriend and his passion for his work, but cases like this make him wish he could take Connor away from it all.





	To Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been in this fandom for like two weeks, but I absolutely love it. 
> 
> And I absolutely love rk1k.
> 
> This is my first time writing them, if you have any tips or suggestions.

As much as he loves his boyfriend and his passion for his work, he hates what cases like this do to him. 

A little over three weeks ago a simple red ice case turned into a homicide, a group of anti-androids protesters had captured a homeless AP700. 

They found her eight days after her body was drained of thirium, hung upside down with most of her biocomponents removed. 

Connor tried not to vent about his work too much, not during their personal time, which to a degree, Markus understood. 

But he also knew this case was tearing him apart. 

It was 45 minutes until Connor would normally be arriving  _ at _ work, but as far as Markus knew, the other still hadn’t left their bed. 

Markus went into their room a few minutes later, intent on waking him up when he realized that Connor was awake. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one of Markus’ oversized maroon sweaters hanging off his shoulders. 

“Babe?”

Connor glanced back at him, his LED flickered back to blue for a second before it changed back to yellow. 

“Good morning.” Connor wrapped his arms around his torso, leaning back against a pillow. 

Markus climbed onto the bed next to him, holding his hand and running his fingers up and down his arm softly. 

“You look tired.”

“I-” Connnor paused, realizing he hadn’t meant it in a literal sense. “I find myself particularly unwilling to go to work this morning. I assume it’s due to a virus, I’ve had scans and diagnostics running all morning.” 

Markus continued trailing his fingers up and down his arm over the fabric. 

“I’m sure Mr. Anderson won’t mind if you take the day off, the past few weeks have been stressful.”

Connor shook his head. 

“I can’t, we’re supposed to be going back to the third crime scene today. They require my assistance.” He sat up, running a hand through his unstyled hair. Connor grabbed his hand quickly, squeezing it before climbing off the bed. 

“Uh, Markus?” He asked a minute later. 

Markus looked up as he put the last pillow on the bed, straightening it out. 

“Can I steal this today?” Connor motioned to the sweater he was wearing nervously. 

Markus smiled, stepping over to him.

“Yeah, of course.” 

Connor returned the smile, holding onto the strings of the hoodie. He leaned over, kissing him gently before stepping away. 

“I should get ready for work, I don’t believe Hank would be appreciative if I showed up without pants on.” 

He glanced down, nodding in agreement. 

 

Connor stepped out into the living room a few minutes later, his hands hidden in the large pockets on the hoodie. 

He grabbed a black beanie off the counter, pulling it over his LED. 

“I called a cab already, it should be faster than taking the bus.” Markus said, taking off the oven gloves. 

Even though none of them had the need to eat, Markus liked cooking sometimes, he would take the food to the local human homeless shelter. 

“It’s also raining and hoodies are uncomfortable when they’re wet.” Markus grinned at him.

“Thank you.” Connor leaned against the otherside of the counter. 

After he turned off the oven, he moved over to his boyfriend, intertwining their fingers and caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“Are you gonna be alright today?” 

He nodded, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

Markus pressed his lips to the side of his head. “I love you.”  He whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts send them via
> 
>  
> 
> [~My Tumblr~](https://dat-wink-tho.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <33 Please let me know what you thought in the comments, it means the world to me.


End file.
